This invention relates to a portable hand-held mounting bracket for a camera which interacts with a photographer's body to stabilize the camera. More particularly, this device relates to a lightweight device that is attached to a camera and held in the operator's hands while at the same time abutting the operators shoulder.
When taking photographs it is usually desirable to completely stabilize the camera with a tripod or similar device. However, a photographer who is afoot in the field and searching for candid shots must maintain mobility, sometimes at the expense of steadiness. Likewise, after a long or exhausting sojourn, a seemingly lightweight camera unit can suddenly become burdensome and impossible to steady. In addition, special circumstances arise, as when using a telephoto lens or shooting in low light conditions that require long exposure times and hence a very steady "hold."
The present invention provides a method of eliminating or reducing the movement of a hand-held camera while shooting pictures and, at the same time, giving the operator complete freedom of movement in the field. The invention is a lightweight portable device for mounting and steadying a camera having hand grips that allow an operator to grasp the bracket and pull it toward his body, thereby supporting and steadying the camera. In general, the invention consists of an elongated, rectangular frame member that contains integral spaced grips shaped and a camera mounting base attached at the upper end that is adjustable both vertically and axially. In addition, a shoulder brace is attached to the rectangular frame member between the grips and extends rearwardly and terminates in a C-shaped support adopted to adapt either shoulder of the operator. A trigger for activating the camera shutter is mounted in the frame member adjacent either grip, preferably the lower grip. The bracket is used by the photographer by grasping the hand grips with both hands, placing the shoulder support in place, and pulling the bracket toward the body. This triangulation effect between the photographer's arms and the shoulder brace reduces or completely eliminates the undesired movement of a camera.
Past attempts to develop apparatus for steadying cameras have been confined to tripods that rest on the ground such as the Kirby patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,971 or devices that are held in one hand and contain an arm or arms that abut some part of the operator's body such as Fernelius, U.S. Pat No. 3,105,430,; Tolcher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,778; Marchus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,967 and Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,790.
All of the devices with multiple braces or braces that rest on the ground are not adapted to mobile operation since they cannot effectively adapt to different orientations of the operator terrain without readjusting the stabilizing or supporting arm or arms.
The present device is most effectively used by pulling the handle toward the user's body and squeezing the elbows toward the rib cage of the operator. This configuration effectively triangulates and stabilizes the camera and substantially reduces or eliminates any undesired movement.